


Against Good Luck

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspiration from always-sunny-in-vacuoClover and Robyn have another stand off in Mantle. It’s all fun and games until Qrow arrives, on the other side.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Against Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [always-sunny-in-vacuo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=always-sunny-in-vacuo).



> https://always-sunny-in-vacuo.tumblr.com/post/189419692059/imagine-if-later-on-in-the-season-we-have
> 
> Inspiration from this post!
> 
> This is really bad but- enjoy????
> 
> I’m working on a longer fan fic that will probably be a few chapters long.

“Robyn.”

“Clover.”

A grin spread across the leaders lips. His hands coming to rest on his hips. “You know damaging Atlas Military property is an offence.”

“It got your attention, didn't it?” She shot back, raising an eyebrow. “Maybe that’s exactly what we wanted.”

Clover just rolled his eyes, a laughed escaping his lips. “Of course it was, I’m still going to have to take you in.”

Before Robyn could get another word in, Qrow’s voice cut through the tension in the air.

“Then, I guess you’ll have to take us in too.”

Their focus shifted to directly behind him. Qrow stood, with the younger huntsmen. Weapons drawn. Clover’s face fell, he didn’t even try to cover it up quickly. A feeling of betrayal hitting him square in the gut.

“Qrow.”

His voice was weak. Quiet. Hurt. How could he- they turn against them? After everything they had been through! He started walking toward the other huntsman. Forgetting Robyn, forgetting the Ace-Ops, for getting the group behind Qrow. He just focused on Qrow.

“What are you doing?” 

“The right thing.” Qrow shot back only seconds later.

And then came the anger. Clover curled up his fists. Qrow noticed. Of course he did. After everything they had been through, everything they bonded over and shared. Qrow was against him. 

Clover’s first flew toward Qrow’s face, which Qrow quickly caught.

“This isn’t personal.” The elder stated, pushing Clover away. 

Qrow withdrew Harbinger, trying his best to conceal the pain he felt at doing this. Hurting Clover. Turning his back on James. Leaving everything they had built here behind, broken and ruined like everything else in his life.

“Was it ever?” His voice betrayed the emotions he attempted to hide, taking out his own weapon.

Qrow didn't answer. 

Unfolding Kingfisher to its full length, Clover launched himself toward Qrow.

Qrow shouted something toward the kids before he even tried to defend himself, blocking the thin weapon with his own before he slashed it away. The younger huntsmen ran toward the rest of the Ace-ops.

“Clover.” Qrow’s voice became a lot quieter. Lowering his weapon to his side. “We don’t have to fight.”

The younger huntsman shook his head, swinging his weapon toward Qrow once more.

“Just my luck.” Qrow muttered

They clashed. Clover using his weapon to throw Qrow off balance and trip over. While Qrow focused on deflecting the attacks and landing whatever hits he could. Clover had managed to wrap the fishing line around Qrow’s wrists and pull him around in a circle before the other collided with a wall, dropping harbinger in the process.

“Clover.” Qrow muttered once again, his aura broke, the dark colour flashed around him before it faded.

“Had enough?” Clover walked toward him, only stopping to kick Harbinger away. 

“Of you? Never.” Qrow slowly stood up from where he had landed. Just ready to fight again, even if his aura was practically nonexistent. Clover retracted Kingfisher into its inactive form.

“Oh.” Qrow grinned. “We fighting the old fashion way?” He chuckled as Clover grabbed him by the collar and yanked him closer. 

“I don’t want to fight you.” Clover mumbled quietly, his face unable to hide the sea of emotions. He felt guilty, and sad, and betrayed all at once.

Qrow was ready to shoot back a reply, but the feeling of hands against his cheeks, soft lips against his own. He forgot what he was going to say. It suddenly didn’t matter anymore. The kiss was short. 

Clover caressed Qrow’s cheek with one hand. A sad look on his safe. “I’m sorry.”

Qrow looked down as he felt the handcuffs locked around his wrists.


End file.
